finalfantasyfandomcom_vi-20200216-history
Sự kiện Nibelheim
Sự kiện Nibelheim (hay Sự cố Nibelheim) là thảm họa hủy diệt thị trấn Nibelheim do Sephiroth gây ra trong Final Fantasy VII, cùng với những sự kiện tiếp diễn sau thảm họa đó. Đây là quê nhà của hai nhân vật chính trong game, Cloud Strife và Tifa Lockhart, nó bị bàn tay hung tàn của Sephiroth hủy diệt sau khi hắn biết được thân phận thực sự của mình. Sự kiện này cũng được nhắc nhiều và là cốt truyện của vài tác phẩm trong Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, đây là để tài thu hút nhiều sự bàn luận cũng như là đóng vai trò chủ đạo trong cốt truyện của game. Sự kiện này diễn ra vào khoảng thơi gian từ ngày 22 tháng 9 đến ngày 1 tháng 10 năm 0002, tính theo lịch của Planet. Cốt Truyện ''Final Fantasy VII Sự kiện này ban đầu được kể dưới góc nhìn của Cloud. Tuy nhiên, Sephiroth và Tifa sau đó chỉ ra rằng: kí ức của Cloud có sự nhầm lẫn và nội dung chính xác của sự kiện đã được kể lại, lần này có sự tham gia của Zack Fair. Vài năm sau sự kiện trên, Zack bị sát hại và Cloud - lúc đó đang bị "ngộ độc" Mako - ấn tượng với kí ức của Zack và cho rằng đó là kí ức của mình, dẫn đến việc kể lại câu chuyện với Cloud trong vai trò của Zack, làm cho Zack bị ra rìa. Theo lời kể của Cloud Cloud kể lại những gì đã xảy ra cho nhóm bạn nghe ở Kalm sau khi rời Midgar. Trong "phiên bản" của Cloud, anh ta trở thành SOLDIER cấp 1 và được phái đến Nibelheim cùng Sephiroth và 2 cận vệ Shinra để điều tra lò phản ứng Mako ở núi Nibel. Anh và Sephiroth đến nơi và ở lại một đêm trước khi thuê Tifa làm người dẫn đường lên núi. Trước khi đi, một fan của Sephiroth chụp một bức ảnh của 3 người. Trong chuyến thám hiểm, một cây cầu bị gãy và cả nhóm rơi vào một hẻm núi - chỉ một cận vệ Shinra sống sót. Ở lò phản ứng, Cloud và Sephiroth tìm thấy một loạt các bồn thí nghiệm chứa các sinh vật giống người ngập trong Mako. Họ khám phá ra một căn buồng ở trên đỉnh lò phản ứng dán nhãn "Jenova" - cái tên mà Sephiroth được cho biết là mẹ anh ta. Sephiroth bắt đầu nghĩ về những quá trình được sử dụng để tạo ra những con quái vật. Khi Cloud gợi ý rằng quá trình đào tạo SOLDIER cũng tương tự, Sephiroth nổi cơn thịnh nộ. Sephiroth quay lại Nibelheim và tìm thấy một căn hầm bí mật bỏ hoang trong Shinra Mansion. Ở đây anh ta chìm đắm trong những tài liệu do các nhà khoa học Shinra: giáo sư Gast và giáo sư Hojo để lại. Những nhà khoa học này lầm tưởng Jenova là người Cetra. Sephiroth dành 3 ngày một mình đọc các tài liệu nghiên cứu của Shinra về Jenova và đỉnh cao của nó là dự án Jenova. Ngày thứ 3, Cloud quay lại Shinra Mansion và thấy Sephiroth đã phát điên. Nghiên cứu của anh ta về dự án Jenova khiến anh tin rằng mình được tạo ra từ tế bào Jenova, và như thế anh ta là người Cetra cuối cùng. Anh ta cũng tin rằng con người đã phản bội người Cetra và bỏ mặc họ khi một tai họa bí ẩn (mỉa mai thay chính là sự kiện Jenova đến Planet) xảy ra. Sephiroth rời khỏi tòa nhà Shinra và thiêu rụi cả thị trấn. Cloud và Zangan tìm cách cứu những người sống sót, nhưng không tìm được ai. Cloud quay lại và thấy Sephiroth tấn công vài thường dân và nhìn anh lạnh lẽo, trước khi quay lưng tiến về núi Nibel. Cloud theo Sephiroth đến lò phản ứng Mako và tìm thấy Tifa đang khóc bên cạnh thi thể cha cô, thanh Masamune của Sephiroth vẫn còn cắm trên xác ông. Tifa nắm lấy thanh gươm và lao vào lò phản ứng, tấn công Sephiroth, nhưng anh ta tước vũ khí và đâm cô trước khi tiến vào căn buồng chứa phần còn lại của Jenova. Cloud đón lấy Tifa mang cô đến nơi an toàn trước khi vào lò phản ứng. Sephiroth gỡ bỏ phần máy móc bên ngoài và để lộ bản thể Jenova. Cloud vung gươm tấn công, nhưng ngay lúc này thì anh ngừng câu chuyện. Kí ức của Cloud từ đoạn này trở đi khá mờ mịt. Sự thật Sau khi cả nhóm đến Northern Crater, Sephiroth tạo ra một ảo ảnh của sự kiện Nibelheim, cho thấy Zack ở vị trí của Cloud. Cloud, vẫn tin vào kí ức sai lệch của mình, không chấp nhận những hình ảnh này, đến khi Sephiroth nhắc đến sự do dự của Tifa. Sau đó, Tifa thừa nhận Sephiroth nói đúng, và chuyện Cloud chưa bao giờ đến lò phản ứng. Để chứng minh, Sephiroth cho Cloud xem bức ảnh họ chụp ngày trước, cho thấy Zack ở vị trí của anh. Sự thật này, cộng với ảnh hưởng tinh thần của Sephiroth gây ra làm Cloud bị khủng hoảng trầm trọng, và anh trao Black Materia cho Sephiroth sau đó. Cloud hồi phục ở Mideel, và qua sự can thiệp của Ultimate Weapon, anh và Tifa được đưa đến Lifestream và vào trong tiềm thức của Cloud. Ở đây, Tifa tìm cách chữa trị phần kí ức hư hại do sự thao túng của Hojo gây ra, dẫn đến việc kể lại sự kiện Nibelheim. Theo trí nhớ của Tifa, sự kiện có sự tham gia của Zack ở vị trí của Cloud, nhưng vẫn do Cloud kể cho đến khi Tifa bị Sephiroth tấn công và bất tỉnh. Lúc này, Cloud tiết lộ anh ''đã từng ở Nibelheim khi nó bị thiêu hủy - anh là một trong 2 cận vệ Shinra tháp tùng Zack và Sephiroth lên núi. Anh cũng chính là người cận vệ đã sống sót sau cú rơi, anh cũng là người giữ Tifa bên ngoài lò phản ứng, và là người nói cho Zack phải tìm Sephiroth ở đâu trong tòa nhà Shinra. Tuy vậy, vì anh đã thề sẽ gia nhập SOLDIER khi rời nhà vài năm trước, anh ta xấu hổ vì chưa trở thành SOLDIER vì thế tìm cách giữ bí mật thân thế lúc đó. Kí ức thật sự của Cloud đã trở lại, và sự thật về sự kiện Nibelheim cũng được đưa ra ánh sáng. Những gì thật sự diễn ra là: Zack và Sephiroth, được hộ tống bởi Cloud và một cận vệ nữa, đến thị trấn và vào lò phản ứng. Sephiroth quay lại và đọc những tài liệu ngiên cứu như Cloud đã nói. Sau khi Sephiroth phóng hỏa giết người, Cloud bất tỉnh bên ngoài nhưng tỉnh lại và thấy Zack đuổi theo Sephiroth, và đi theo họ. Ở lò phản ứng, Zack tấn công Sephiroth trong căn phòng Jenova, nhưng bị đánh bại. Cloud đến nơi và lấy thanh Buster Sword của Zack, tấn công Sephiroth (đánh lén!) và đâm xuyên bụng anh ta. Sephiroth bị thương nặng, Cloud nhân cơ hội này quay lại với Tifa và mang cô đi. Sephiroth cắt lấy đầu của Jenova và định thoát ra. Sau khi tiến đến cổng lò phản ứng, trên một con đường hẹp bên dưới là hồ Mako, Cloud tấn công anh ta, nhưng lần này Sephiroth đã có chuẩn bị và đâm anh. Cloud dùng hết sức bình sinh, cầm cây Masamune ném Sephiroth xuống dòng Lifestream phía dưới. Hậu quả Thầy dạy võ của Tifa: Zangan, đang tìm những người sống sót trong thị trấn, tìm thấy 3 người trong lò phản ứng và mang Tifa đến nơi an toàn. Nhưng khi quay lại ông thấy người của Shinra đã ở đó rồi. Giáo sư Hojo biết việc Sephiroth đã làm và bắt đầu hiện thực hóa thuyết Jenova Reunion, cấy vào những người sống sót, bao gồm Zack và Cloud, tế bào của Sephiroth, biến họ thành bản sao Sephiroth. Thị trấn được tái thiết để che giấu thảm họa ở đây, những diễn viên được thuê để đóng vai dân thường. Sephiroth biến mất nhiều năm cho đến sự kiện Final Fantasy VII 5 năm sau đó, hồ sơ của anh ta bị Shinra niêm phong và anh ta được chính thức thông báo là mất tích, dù nhiều người cho rằng Sephiroth đã chết. ''Last Order Anime ''Last Order -Final Fantasy VII- kể lại câu chuyện sự kiện Nibelheim dưới dạng hồi ức và việc Zack và Cloud chạy trốn quân đội Shinra khi họ thoát khỏi phòng thí nghiệm của Hojo. Bộ phim được phát hành kèm theo Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children như một bonus, although it was not dubbed in English for its Western release, only subtitled. The depiction of the incident in Last Order takes many liberties with the story, likely due to only Kazushige Nojima being involved in its production and not the rest of the Final Fantasy VII staff. In the flashbacks of Last Order, the Nibelheim incident is only told after Sephiroth razes the village. Sephiroth finishes his attack and proceeds to the reactor. Tifa arrives at the town and finds Zangan, who tells her it was Sephiroth who burned the town and that her father went to the Mako reactor on Mt. Nibel. A wounded villager warns her that is where Sephiroth has gone, but Tifa rushes to the mountain regardless. Zack and Cloud arrive shortly after, and Zangan tells them Tifa has gone to find her father and Sephiroth. Cloud stays to help Zangan rescue the townspeople while Zack finds Tifa. On the mountain outside the reactor, Tifa finds her father, and he dies in her arms pleading for her to flee. Taking Sephiroth's Masamune from the ground, Tifa declares her hatred of Shinra and SOLDIER before charging into the reactor. Inside, Sephiroth approaches the door of Jenova's chamber as Tifa attacks him; he easily takes back his weapon and slices her, sending her falling back down the stairs. Tifa weakly murmurs Cloud's name as Sephiroth enters Jenova's chamber, and falls unconscious. She regains consciousness to see Zack leaning over her, and the two speak for a short moment before Zack enters Jenova's chamber. He confronts Sephiroth as he destroys the mechanical likeness of Jenova, and the two briefly battle, with Sephiroth winning. Moments after, Cloud arrives and attacks Sephiroth using Zack's Buster Sword, stabbing him through the stomach. Wounded, Sephiroth slumps to the ground and Cloud runs to see Tifa. The two share a brief tender moment, before Sephiroth shatters Jenova's tank and seizes her head. Zack urges Cloud to finish him off, and Cloud charges, only to be impaled and thrown into Jenova's chamber. Stabbing him again and lifting him into the air, Sephiroth holds Cloud aloft as Cloud takes ahold of the blade and throws Sephiroth into the wall. Stunned by Cloud's strength, Sephiroth leaps into the pool of Mako below Jenova's chamber. Zangan is seen carrying Tifa to safety, and Hojo arrives as Zack and Cloud are carried away on stretchers; he orders Tseng to have them taken as test subjects for his new experiment. Of the many tellings of the Nibelheim incident, Last Order's deviates the most from the events originally told, including new dialogue not originally present in the game and the various interactions between characters occurring in different places. Many of these changes were restored to their original depictions in the game, or retconned into something else entirely, in Crisis Core. ''Before Crisis Episode 12 of the mobile phone game ''Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- is a basic retelling of the event, with the player's character, a member of the Turks, sent to Nibelheim by Tseng to find out what has occurred at the reactor. After parachuting onto Mt. Nibel, the Turk saves Tifa from a group of monsters, and serves as a guide up the mountain to the reactor. Monsters are encountered around the reactor however, so Tseng orders the Turk to pull back. After taking a secret cable car down the mountain, the Turk phones Tseng who tells them the President has sent Sephiroth to the town to lead the investigation. The Turk hires Tifa to help Sephiroth up the mountain once he arrives. Rendezvousing with Sephiroth, Zack and Cloud in town, Cloud begs them not to tell Tifa he's there. The next day, the Turk stays behind while the group investigates the reactor. Sephiroth returns and silently locks himself in his room at the inn without explanation for days. The game then shows Nibelheim ablaze. Tseng orders the Turk to follow Sephiroth to the reactor and find out what he is doing. Arriving at the reactor before Zack and Tifa, the Turk confronts Sephiroth and attacks him, but is knocked unconscious. The Turk regains consciousness as Cloud arrives at the reactor, following Tifa's cat, then Zangan, to her. Zangan takes Tifa to safety while the Turk enters Jenova's chamber. Sephiroth is thrown aside by Cloud, but still succeeds in claiming Jenova's head and leaps into the Lifestream to escape (and gain knowledge and power from the Lifestream, as evidenced by his comments while sinking into the Mako). Afterward, during the first part of Episode 13, the Turk and Tseng assist Shinra in cleaning up all evidence of the incident and helping Professor Hojo set up the next round of the Jenova Project, which includes a brief exploration of the Shinra Mansion. In Episode 19, the Turk is assigned to help track Cloud and Zack when they escape Hojo. ''Crisis Core The PSP game ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-, again retells the Nibelheim incident through the eyes of Zack. The journey to the reactor with Tifa, Cloud, Zack and Sephiroth is the same as told in Final Fantasy VII, until Zack and Sephiroth arrive at the door to Jenova's chamber. At this time, Genesis Rhapsodos attacks Zack and knocks him away, and tells Sephiroth what Jenova is and about the Jenova Project's two branches, Project S and Project G. Genesis tells Sephiroth he is the ultimate monster created by Project S, as Angeal Hewley is the ultimate monster of Project G. Sephiroth leaves the reactor, and when Zack returns to Nibelheim he stays at the Inn with Cloud, pondering what Genesis told them. In the morning, Tifa tells them Sephiroth has gone to the Shinra mansion. A week later, during which time Sephiroth continued to read in the mansion library, Zack finds Cloud wounded in the Inn and the village on fire. He finds the "Wonder Hunter" boy and (should the player opt to) saves his mother. Together they flee the village and Shinra, for whom they now harbor a hatred much like Tifa's. Zack then pursues Sephiroth to the Mako reactor, and after a brief confrontation with Tifa, enters Jenova's chamber. Sephiroth knocks him to a lower floor of the reactor, and this initiates two boss battles with Sephiroth, after which Zack is knocked out of the chamber. Cloud arrives and attacks Sephiroth, then tends to Tifa. Sephiroth emerges from Jenova's chamber with her head. Cloud attacks again but is stabbed by Sephiroth. Cloud grabs the blade and hurls Sephiroth into the pool of Mako underneath Jenova's chamber. Weakened, Cloud passes out, and Hojo arrives shortly after and decides to use him and Zack as test subjects. While the incident remains hidden, it did not escape the attention of the press. A reporter wrote an article - which Zack receives via email - regarding an unknown incident in the location, and also reported the sudden lack of spoken accent which was previously native to the village and region. Other Allusions The Nibelheim incident is briefly alluded to in the film Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. Sephiroth's scene of standing among the fires of Nibelheim, and the destruction of the Jenova likeness and her containment inside the reactor are just a few of the many scenes from the game that are recreated. In Advent Children Complete, Sephiroth stabs Cloud with the Masamune and lifts him into the air, paralleling their battle at the reactor. Sephiroth even mockingly reminds Cloud of the pain the latter experienced being stabbed then. In the first revealed trailer for Dissidia Final Fantasy, a plume of fire bursts from the ground, and Sephiroth emerges from it and prepared to battle the Warrior of Light. In Sephiroth's EX Burst "Super Nova", his opponent is consumed in a wave of fire from an exploding star. As the animation for the attack ends, the camera pans out to reveal Sephiroth standing in the foreground in front of the fire, similar to his pose in the flames of Nibelheim. Deleted Content According to the Final Fantasy VII Ultimania Omega, during the development of Final Fantasy VII, there were plans to have an NPC in Nibelheim tell a fabricated version of the Nibelheim Incident so as to explain the event to the general public. According to an NPC in the town, Shinra built the Mako Reactor at Mt. Nibel twenty-five years before the start of the game, and five years ago the townspeople ran Shinra out of town and took control of the reactor for themselves. President Shinra thus dispatched Sephiroth to the town to put down the uprising, and according to official records, he was killed. There would have been an option, however, to tell the NPC telling the story that these events are not true, but he does not listen. Another cut scene involved Tifa telling Aerith the true events of the town's destruction, and Aerith agreeing to help Tifa keep them secret from Cloud. Thể_loại:Final Fantasy VII